MikaLight, RP Lemon cutscene
by renaxxakat
Summary: Light and Mikami get it on. Simple as that.


-

-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

:D A cut-scene from my fic: "My Kira"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He let out a loud gasp as the fingers slid past the waistband of his trousers, and wrapped hotly around his arousal. His hips bucked, begging his god for more of the sweet contact as his fingers tightly gripped the edge of the couch.

When the student pinned his hips down, he began to sweat, his breaths coming out in uneven pants as Light began to pump his shaft in an agonizingly slow rhythm. He squeezed his eyes shut, arching his back and letting out a grunt in response to a particularly hard tug.

Light smirked, gazing lustfully down at his counterpart as they squirmed and writhed beneath his touch. He admired the lawyer's neck, glistening from sweat and fully exposed. He bent forward, removing his hand from Mikami's manhood and sliding it up his shirt to tease at a nipple, as he ran his tongue along a large vein in the elder's neck, causing him to shudder.

Mikami leaned his head back further as Light kissed and licked along his neck, pausing at a spot just beneath his jaw bone, where he nipped gently at the flesh, sucking it between his teeth.

"Light.."

The younger smirked, firmly grinding his hips down against Mikami's, relishing in his deep, lust filled groans. He brought his thin hands up to Mikami's chest, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one, his fingers sneaking in touches as the skin was revealed.

Once the line of buttons were fully separated, Light gazed longingly down at Mikami's beautiful, chiseled body. The elder's muscles were defined, shining from the sweat on his body in the dimly lit room.

He raked his nails down the lawyer's body, his eyes glistening as he listened to Mikami's hisses of pleasure, and watched as angry red marks appeared where his nails had been. He then hunched forward, running his lips over Mikami's collar bone and down his chest, hungrily devouring the elder's body. He kissed along Mikami's toned abdominal muscles, his tongue tracing patterns into the elder's flesh.

He kissed and licked down to his belly button, dipping his tongue inside a couple times, sucking on the flesh, before continuing lower to the waist band of Mikami's pants.

Mikami lifted his head, looking down his body to watch as Light furiously unbuttoned his pants. His breath caught in his throat as his arousal was suddenly met with the colder, surrounding air.

When he felt his god's lips wrap around him, he let out a soft moan and let his head drop heavily onto the couch. The younger's tongue moved quickly and expertly around the head and down the shaft, causing Mikami's breaths to shorten and gasp out groans of approval.

His moans became louder and more desperate as his climax approached, causing him to buck his hips into the student's mouth, begging for the sensation that would push him over the edge.

He let out a confused cry as Light's mouth was lifted off his throbbing erection, and a finger prepared his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing his body to relax as the fingers were removed, and he felt something larger and harder probe at his entrance.

Light wrapped his fingers around Mikami's waist, letting out a pleasure filled grunt as he thrust himself deep into the elder's warmth. Mikami gasped loudly, arching his back as he breathed heavily, the sensation powerfully washing over him.

With each thrust, a wave of pleasure rode over Mikami, the slight pain quickly evaporating. Light's arousal rose, listening to his lover's deep moans echo through out the room. His thrusts became deeper, and he was letting out short groans as well, quickly rising to his climax.

He removed his hands from Mikami's waist, and placed them on either side of the lawyer's head, allowing him to provide harder and deeper thrusts. The change in position caused Mikami to plummet over the edge, letting out a cry as he came onto their stomachs.

The sudden clenching of muscles around Light's length, and the delicious moan that escaped Mikami's lips as he came, sent a lightning bolt of pleasure through out his senses. And, with a few more thrusts, he came as well. The two of them laid together in a sweaty, sticky mess, their breathing ragged as they tried to regain their lost breath.

Light shifted, pulling himself from within Mikami's worn body. The elder winced slightly at the movement, but quickly relaxed as the student returned to his previous position, nestling his head into the crook of Mikami's neck and releasing an exhausted sigh. Mikami heavily wrapped his arms around the younger, lazily massaging patterns into his back, easily coaxing the both of them into sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reviews? oo


End file.
